博世視訊
RBTW ST-VS RBTW stands for Robert Bosch Group's branch office in Taipei. ST stands for Security Systems, which is a sector of the product line that BOSCH develops. VS stands for Video Systems division which belongs to the ST sector. IP Camera The CCTV division at BOSCH Taipei began to develop IP cameras since August 1, 2007. ---- Related Standards H.264 * H.264 codec tutorials by Iain Richardson * H.264/AVC JM Reference Software ISMA 參考文獻： * ISMA official website * Reference〔1〕 below. * 微软和ISMA组织在IPTV上各个方面的比较 - H.264 is MPEG-4/AVC ( Advanced Video Coding.) * 关于IPTV中的流传输技术研究与分析 - another section for ISMA. * Open-Source Projects: 1. an open source project for ISMA/3GPP (invalid link - the folders are emptied.) 2. MPEG4IP 3GPP * 3GPP Specification series * Reference〔2〕 below. References 1 现在展示：您自己的在线 MPEG-4 影院─了解 IBM MPEG-4 SDK 工具包中现成的 Java 组件 2 Video streaming test bed for UMTS network iSCSI * iSCSI Wiki at UIUC * Jupiter.com webcast - Enterprise iSCSI Storage Options and Applications ---- Commercial Architectures * TI DaVinci Architecture TI DaVinci Wiki The Davinci-linux-open-source Archives Davinci-linux-open-source mailing-list subscription page TI DM355 webcasts 台灣的合作開發商： 智控科技 ---- * BOSCH VCA keywords: VCA (Video Content Analysis) IVMD (Intelligent Video Motion Detection) RCP+ (Remote Control Protocol plus) ---- * DEPA of SONY IPELA Interoperability * ONVIF (Open Network Video Interface Forum) co-founded by Axis, Bosch and SONY References * TI white paper: Content analysis in security and surveillance applications Tutorials * On Axis website: Index page Doc-download page More goodies: CCD/CMOS Image Sensors Lenses IR and night-mode cameras * Auto Focus ---- Windows client API and Software Components COM * Wikipedia page of COM * Books 1 COM & .NET Component Services By Juval Löwy ActiveX * Wikipedia page of ActiveX ActiveX Control * Wikipedia page of ActiveX control * ActiveX Control Tutorial Using UPnP on Windows XP Enabling UPnP in Windows XP ---- Hardware CMOS Sensors * "High-speed CMOS image sensors" - a technical article. * 色彩列表 ---- Places around RBTW office in Taipei Location of RBTW office in Taipei Go to The Google Map and type 「台北市建國北路一段90號」 for keywords to search the Google Map. And the Google Map of Robert Bosch Taiwan will be like the following. 25.05005, 121.536523, 台北市建國北路一段90號 Robert Bosch Taiwan Where to eat * 「寂寞聖賢」(Lonely Sage) Address: 臺北市松江路93巷7-1號 (接近伊通公園巷口有天下人文空間) Tel: (02)2507-0509 相關討論：google keywords:「寂寞聖賢」，「伊通公園」，「松江路」。 * 「萊茵堡」 伊通街上，「伊通公園」斜對面。 推薦：黑咖啡，青椒牛肉炒飯。（晚餐附湯。NT$250) * Burger King Address: 臺北市松江路58號（近長安東路口） Take a nap * 「九十三巷人文空間」 搞點氣質 * 伊通公園 這是一個藝術展覽空間。這是她的實體位址。 * 非常廟藝文空間 伊通街47號B1 Tel: 02-25161060 Mon. - Sat. Arts and e-Music (DJ shows) Movie houses * 國賓長春戲院 hying's remarks: 長春戲院旁邊的「賣咖啡」(McCafe) 空間裝璜頗闊。 ---- Links for geeks, nerds and always-at-home guys Programming in C Language * ANSI C: stdlib and more * The GNU C Library * Dave Marshall's《Programming in C -- UNIX System Calls and Subroutines using C》 * C/C++ Reference Linux links * Linux Documentation Archive Linux Wiki * Linux/Unix Wiki知識庫 * Linux/Unix Wiki知識庫 at Wikia.com Community * Greg Kroah-Hartman's Linux Stuff * Jollen's Blog * Jserv's Blog * FourDollars' FOSS portal * 網路黑貓的Linux Blog * 台灣的 Linux 社群動態看板 * 自由軟體技術交流網 Linux System Administration * Linux From Scratch * Beyond Linux From Scratch Linux and Networking * Linux Home Networking Linux and Digital Media * Tutorial of playing Video, DVD players, TV and Multimedia on Linux at YoLinux.com * ffmpeg 中文Wiki Linux Development * Linux Magazine - Development page Free Training Materials on Embedded Linux Development * Free Electron's Home * 英文版 * 中文版 * Development Tools * Introduction to uClinux * Real time in embedded Linux systems * TOL Online Courses * The Linux Magazine - Compile-Time column focuses on the nuts and bolts of building libraries and executables for the Linux operating system. Yet another scratch pad * hying's Wiki for embedded Linux at OpenFoundry.org Development of Embedded Systems Linux Toolchain * CodeSourcery - GNU Toolchain Cross-Platform Development * Dan Kegel's web site Software Engineering * Joel On Software * 約耳談軟體 Pro Talks * Linus Torvalds on git * NerdTV Shows archive Digital Audio * ::Wikipedia::Audio_Codecs * Audio Design Line Acoustic Echo Cancellation * OSLEC - Open Source Line Echo Canceller * Speex (Thread of Speex v1.1.9 in forum) * OpenH323 - Voice over Internet Acoustic Echo Cancellation Literature on AEC * Wikipedia page * some talks in the forum * google search Webinars on AEC * QNX - Using Acoustic Processing to Optimize Handsfree Systems Video Engineering * Charles Poynton's website 多媒體網路 * 多媒體系統講義-嘉義大學 Andrew Hung's e-learning site RTP * JRTPLIB a personal project of Jori's SRTP * RFC3711 * Secure Real-time Transport Protocol page at Wikipedia.org SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) * the SIP page in Henning Schulzrinne's web site ISO/IEC Standards * Freely Available Standards Free Patents * Free Patents Online 合法的 e-books download * Free Computer Books, Tutorials & Lecture Notes * Free books on technology subjects * IBM Red Books * Free Computer Books, Free eBooks and Books Online * O'Reilly Openbooks project * FTP-like directories... 有點亂。 * Free books on technology subjects * an open-book portal * Open Book Project (There are not many books in here, though.) * Free Computer/Internet On-line books (a bit outdated, though.) * Bruce Perens' Open Source Series 有關連結: * Bruce Perens' Homepage * Bruce's page on 維基 Free Training in Webcast * 自強基金會數位學習網 * 自強基金會數位學習網 - Linear View * TOL On-Demand Webinars * TOL Live Webinars More Webcasts * MIT Communications Future Program meeting held on January 18-19, 2006 - Talking about the Future of Open Systems Category:Computing Online Education * MIT OpenCourseWare English and 簡體中文版 * 麻省理工學院的「開放式課程網頁」正體中文翻譯計劃 * UC Berkeley 線上視訊課程 也可以在 iTunes University subscribe UC Berkeley on iTunes U. * Stanford Univ. on iTunes U. * 台大圖書館數位學習網 ---- Useful Links * Free Software for Windows * Element of Style by William Strunk, Jr. 1918 A famous book on writing in English. ---- Fun * There used to be a Life in Taipei section here before has been moved to a new Wikia page. * 大中華帝國音樂英特網 Category:Digital Media Devices